LoveroftheRose
by DREAMINGSOLOUDITHURTS
Summary: Hiei meet s a girl who is different but what he doesn't know is that she was the one who died with Kuronue...Only Kuronue can help Hiei solve the mystery of Mari before the dark ring does! (only own Mari that's all!)


Hiei was staring at it with shock and had taken the last carton of Rocky Road ice cream,he was furious. Than he smelled it someone had the carton that should have din his in their hands. Humans how he detested them,but this one look familiar but from were?His thoughts were interrupted with a familiar voice exclaiming."Mari is that you? Where have you bin I was so sad when you left so where the others please come over they'd love to see you."Hiei's eyes widened in shock how did Yukina know her and whats this gang she's talking about?"Sure they'd love to see me the girl they stabbed in the back a cussed of murder and didn't even get a chance to speak,sure but it was good seeing you Yukina. You where the only one I still trust,but if it makes you happy I'll go."The girl known as Mari replied. Once he saw her he was baffled she had black hair with a purplish hint the brownish eye's that if he where to stare at them he would have melted. She kept her hair long instead of sticking with style and her outfit looks a lot like Kurama's uniform it did suit her the two walked to the shrine she yelled."stop following us you creep!"Hiei knew it was for him because it was sent his way. Hiei knew he had no a chance so he reviled surprised him was the fact she didn't flip him of just like any other person would didn't go all over him like his crazed fan girls. Instead she smiled a sweet smile. Hiei felt like a blush was about to creak up his cheek but was thankfully saved By Yukina yelling. Hiei stop listening to our conversation and introduce your self."

Kur:"When do i get to see Mari?"  
L.o.t.R:"Kurama wait the story is barely starting and you all ready trying to hit on her really."Mari:"Did some call for me?"  
Kur: (makes his way towards Mari and...)"Your mine now Mari and I'm not giving you up!"  
Mari: (shocked and trying to break free from his grasp)" Kurama! I'm not going anywhere so let me go! Kur:"No I won't because you'll go away again!" L.o.t.R:"KURAMA STOP TRYING TO HIDE MARI FROM MY STORY OR SHE'LL END UP MARRING HIEI!" Mari: (Out of the closet to hit Kurama and do disclaimer)"This is an Inu and Yu Yu crossover/fanfic. All places and characters used belong to their respected owners. The characters will be a little out of character so please enjoy!3...Now on with the show!"

"Hi Mari Flores nice to meet you um..." "Hiei you took the last carton of rocky road ice cream where is it?"(Mari P.O.V) *Really he was following us just to know where the last bin of rocky road.*(Told you this could get weird.)"You should know stalker I ate it was a long time since I've had that brand sorry."*II won't forget to pat myself on the back look on his face was priceless.*"What how could you that flavor got discontinued today and weak little human like you ate it!" He hollered at me but, what really ticked me of was that he had the guts to call me weak and little.I'm taller then him so i told him."The only short weak one here is you Sparky!"I smirked at the look on his face but,Yukina looked I had just grown a second head and told her brother."Hiei if your going to kill her you'll have to go through me!"I tried hard not to chuckle ,and got a cold glare. "Mari were here lets say hi."Yukina told me with her winning smile."Sure they'll love seeing ,I do miss them."I had to tell her I really did miss the gang. As we made our way up the gangs smile and laughter turned into frowns and first one to break the silence was Keiko saying..."This isn't really happening I'm at home in bed 's dead!"*She use to be nicer to me now she's to afraid to say hi something must have gone wrong but what?*"Hi guys I'm back but,I should go I guess I'm not wanted me Yukina I'd love to catch up." I told her I just couldn't stay there it felt like as if someone had I was about to leave Yukina told me."Mari please don't go Youko isn't dead please stay and see him for your self."

Kur:"You promised I'd be in this chapter you lied!"  
L.o.t.R:"Maybe next chapter I had to end it short okay."  
Mari:"maybe next time red."(Goes towards him and kissed his cheek.)  
Kur:"Fine but I better be in the next chapter ((blushed and leaves the story room.)  
L.o.t.R:"Well i guess it's you and me what do you want to do?"  
Mari:"Sorry have to go It's karaoke night got to go can't leave the girls waiting bye."(Opens the door and walks away.#Slam#)  
L.o.t.R:"Well till next time please comment or I'll go all e.m.o and stop posting so please comment or my story will die."


End file.
